


Prison Visit

by fireside23



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireside23/pseuds/fireside23
Summary: After Sapnap visits Dream in prison, George struggles to find the strength to do the same. George loved Dream, but he didn't believe Dream felt the same. What happens when he goes to discover the truth?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Prison Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I really watched Sapnap's ridiculously late lore stream and was like, "Let's write a sappy George visit." Enjoy!
> 
> If any of the CCs want this taken down I will remove it.

"Dream wants to see you," Sapnap says to George.

Last night he visited Dream in the prison and was taken aback by how silent and ragged Dream seemed. His skin was dirty, his eyes red, and his body lacking a modicum of life. The way Dream looked at him was that of a lifeless shell. He would only talk via writing in a book, but the one time he said something it worried Sapnap. 

It felt like a cry for help.

The Dream he knew was not the Dream he saw in the prison. Then again the Dream he knew and loved was gone, swallowed by lust for power and control. What Dream was in front of him? Was it the Dream that he spent endless hours with building up the SMP in it's infancy or was it the tyrannical monster who pushed his friends away and manipulated children for power? 

Was he still trying to manipulate?

"I don't want to see him," George responded.

The two walked through the newly rebuilt community house and up the stairs to the community nether portal. They continued to walk by it towards the new land they were working on with Karl yesterday, an obvious tension coursing the air between them. 

"George-"

"Sapnap! I don't want to see him. Why should I?" George was angry, incapable of holding back his feelings.

"Because he's our friend. He's your friend."

George groaned. "A friend that pushed me to the side like I was nothing. He talked about how he cared about me and then made me feel small. I was just an object to him."

Sapnap understood where George was coming from. He had felt the same, but not to the same extent. George was made King of the SMP only for Dream to snatch it away from him like it was nothing. However, Sapnap knew in the back of his head that the moment Dream snapped was when George's life was in danger. It was like a trigger, his best friend getting caught up in conflict with people who only knew war and violence. Those of L'manberg knew and excelled at violence. They used it whenever necessary flying in the face of their original M.O of using words instead of said violence.

"Okay George." It was fruitless. Once George decides something he sticks to it like a stubborn bull. If you tell him to change his mind he only doubles down.

But George was already questioning his resolve. He too missed Dream, but he didn't miss the Dream that was in prison. The Dream he missed is gone. Dead to him. What purpose does it serve to go to visit the one in the prison? How does that benefit him in any way?

After spending most of the day finishing up their new land, George runs into Awesamdude.

"Hey George, how are you?" 

"Fine, I guess."

Awesamdude could see conflict on George's face. "Did Sapnap tell you about his visit?" George nodded. "Do you want to come see him?"

"No." He answered abruptly almost cutting off Sam before he could finish his question. 

Sam deciphered that he was lying but he let it go. They walked towards to the ruins of L'manberg when George stopped walking. "Is he okay?"

Sam looked at George who was staring down at the crater. Below was a large flag of the nation that once stood here. A flag covered in the ominous bloodvines that scourged the lands of the SMP. "No."

George shook his head and started to walk away.

"You can come see him."

"I don't want to."

Sam knew he was lying. "Follow me," he said walking in front of George. 

The two walked along the prime path down to Bad and Skeppy's home where the large prison loomed in the background. It was quite possibly the largest structure in the land and all it homed was one prisoner. A prisoner who brought pain to so many.

They approached the entrance to the prison, a smaller building on the other side of the water when Sam told George to wait for him. George didn't want to continue further but when Sam told him to step through the portal he felt his body pull him in the direction of it. In his head he was screaming at his legs and feet to stop and turn around. When Sam was asking him questions he slipped into cruise control, answering them in a monotone voice.

The prison was as massive inside as one would imagine from looking at it on the outside. The contraptions used to get from one room to another were expertly done. There was little to no way to destroy or falter the systems. With nothing to use but your hands, all the while under mining fatigue, you yourself are prisoner inside of it. That's how George felt. The prison was perfectly capable of keeping people out and keeping people inside. 

It was oppressive.

Suddenly George can see him. The wall of lava had fallen and gave way to an obsidian box. Inside was Dream.

"Are you ready?" Sam asks a nervous George.

"No." 

Sam breaks his role as the serious warden, "It's going to be okay, George. He can't hurt you."

George stepped forward onto the blocks that will bring him to Dream. "Yes, he can," he replied quietly. 

Sam sent him on his way to the prisoner. George felt his body begin to shake anxiously. When he arrived to the cell and stepped off the platform he regretted it. But it was too late. He turned around and looked at Dream as the partition that separated prisoner from visitor dropped down.

Dream was looking at him. They stood in silence for a couple minutes until Dream pulled out a book and wrote something in it. After he tossed it to George he went over to the wall and started staring at the clock.

George hesitated to look at the book. 

"You finally came," was written inside of it.

He tossed the book back at Dream without saying anything. Dream looked down as he picked up the book and then looked at George. He wrote something else in it and tossed it back.

"You're still mad at me?"

George stood in silence for a moment as he re-read the message. "Y-yes."

Dream looked at him. "I-I'm--" he stopped himself. His voice haggard as they uttered his first words.

George couldn't discern if Dream was trying to manipulate him because he immediately felt a wave of compassion and sadness for him. But he knows he shouldn't. Dream was a horrible person who deserved to be in here. 

He knew that.

He tossed the book at George's feet again. 

"How are you?"

The words sent a wave of emotions through George's mind. Anger being the most prevalent one. He let it dominate his mind and body as he felt sadness seep in. "How do you think I am, Dream? Huh? How do you think it feels to see my best friend in here because he suddenly stopped caring about anything other than power and control? You deserve to be in here." 

He felt the urge to punch Dream. 

Instead he gave Dream his book and turned around. The more he looked at him the more angry and sad he got. 

He heard foot steps behind him get closer. A hand extended out to his right with the book in it. George sighed and grabbed the book. 

"You are wrong."

George turned around and threw the book right by Dream's head. "I'm wrong? You're going to stand here and tell me I'm wrong? You hurt people, Dream. You threatened to kill Tubbo for some stupid discs. You blew up the community house. Our community house!" His words cuts through the air like shards of glass. 

Dream stared at him again, but said nothing. He turned around and bent down to pick up the book. He started writing in it. This aggravated George even further. He stomped towards him, grabbed his book and threw it into the lava. "If you have something to say then say it out loud, Dream."

They stared at each other. George could feel his heart desperately trying to burst out of his chest. His heart wanted out of this situation more than he did.

"You're wrong. I-I," Dream's voice broke. "Power wasn't what I cared about."

George closed his fist. 

"You are the worse."

"I cared about you." 

George shook his head, the rage was overflowing. He grabbed Dream by his ragged shirt and slammed him up against the wall. Tears were streaming angrily down George's face. 

"Fuck you, Dream. You didn't care about me. You told me you did just to control me. You made me king just to control me, but the moment I disobeyed your control you tossed me to the side."

"No," Dream muttered. "I wanted to protect you. I did." George felt his grip weaken as he wiped away his tears. "Tommy didn't kill you. Nor did he try to. You weren't to me like Tubbo was to him." Dream cleared his throat. "But you are more to me."

George released his grip and walked stepped away. He wanted to call out for Sam but his throat closed up. His mind was a scrambled mess. Everything he thought was contradicted with other thoughts. He didn't know what was true and what was false. His reality felt distorted. In a way the moment Dream pushed him a way his reality never felt the same. What was real to him was not reciprocated. It shattered every ounce of his soul, leaving an empty husk. 

This is why George came. This is why he couldn't stop himself. He needed to know what was real. But it was too much. 

"I can't trust you. I hate you, Dream." His voice broke as he fought back more tears. 

He began to feel empty and went to call out for Sam when he heard a sniffle behind him. He heard the stifling of tears and then the slow and dragged steps of Dream behind him. Dream reached out hesitantly and placed his hand on George's right shoulder. "I-I'm sorry," he said weakly.

"No," George muttered shaking his head. 

"I love you, George."

George fell apart. His body crumbled and let Dream turn him around where he melted into his arms. 

Dream meant what he said. He had seen the pain in George's eyes the moment he entered his cell and now he was feeling it. George would never say it out loud, that he was hurt. He's not like Sapnap in that regard. He came close to saying the words, but he never brought himself to actually say them, but his body said it all loud and clear.

He never meant to bring George to this painful place he now resides. He really did do everything to protect him, and it worked. However, it didn't work completely. Tommy and Tubbo may not have hurt George, but he did. He'll never forgive himself for hurting the people he loved, especially the boy crying in his arms. If there was anything that could convince Dream that he deserved to be in the prison, it was that. 

He rubbed George's back, drawing circles on it, as the shorter boy cried into his chest and neck. 

George could hear Dream's heart beat through his chest. It was erratic and his body had a light tremor to it. He seemed scared. Genuine. 

He felt like the Dream George remembered. Real.

"I love you too," George replied weakly. 

Dream, with a tear slowly trekking down his cheek, separated from George slightly. Their hands are still around each other so they don't separate from one another too much. Dream looked down at George's eyes and wiped away a tear with his thumb as his hand caressed his cheek. When George didn't reject him, he lets his hand traversed down towards his chin where he traced his thumb along George's bottom lip. 

He softly pulled George's head up and leaned down. He could feel his shaky breath smack against his lips. It pulled him in. 

Dream and George drifted away to a new space, one that ignored the prison walls and the situation Dream was, when their lips found each other. Dream let his hand run through George's thin black hair as George kissed him back. 

George submitted himself to Dream's affection and embrace.

This, he knew was real. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know why I'm uploading this but here we are lol. I'm sure it's a bit of a mess. However, I actually do want something like this to happen lore-wise on the smp. It would give Dream a significantly greater character arc/progression. He said numerous times that he made George king of the smp to protect him. He said that he pushed his friends away to protect them. But he lost. I just think it would be better to have a little canon DNF rather than this continuation of Dream being a manipulative prick lol. I like my complex villains, what can I say :). He should tell George that he loves him when George visits. Not like how I've written it, obviously, but just like friendship love or whatever. 
> 
> Anyways, if you like some DNF fics where there is plenty of angst then feel free to read any of the ones I've written. I've finished one and another is about to wrap up in a few days.


End file.
